Amid Silent
by yukka-keehl
Summary: sequelnya Lukisan Tentang Kau dan Dia..  mohon dibaca..  awal pertemuan yang tak terduga..


Disclaimer: TO2, terimakasih telah membuat cerita sekeren Death Note.

Rate : T

Ket : /…/ = suara dari TV

Jawaban review "**Lukisan Tentang Kau dan Dia"**

**Herlin Hibari : yupz ini sebenarnya cerita mattxmello bukan melloxmatt hehehe…**

**anonymous : thx ya.. tolong pakai nama ya.. lain kali.. ^-^**

**laurellia : okkeeh d..**

**yovphcutez : iyaa.. kasian bgt.. thx buat reviewnya.. vie…^0^**

**Di Tengah Keheningan**

Di keheningan kamar Mello dan Matt, terdengar sebuah suara dari televisi.

/Kejahatan mulai memarak, polisi tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka adalah segerombol orang yang selalu menyerang orang dengan senjata-senjata yang tak terduga. Haraf kepada masyarakat untuk tak keluar saat malam hari. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak pernah dikenali masyarakat, mereka hadir dari mulut kita, mulut yang selalu mencemooh, mencaci maki mereka. Para polisi mengatakan mereka akan segera menangkap segerobolan orang itu./

Enam puluh lima meter dari sana, suara bergemuruh terdengar di ruangan Roger.

BRAK.

Mello memukul meja dengan keras.

"Tak mungkin Linda pergi tanpa bicara padaku, Roger!" bentak Mello. Roger hanya diam di tempat duduknya.

"SHIT!" Mello berbalik, pergi meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Matt, pintu tertutup dengan sangat kasar dan berisik. Roger hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

Sinar matahari sore menerangi koridor wammy's house, dua orang laki-laki melewati koridor itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Salah satu dari mereka menampilkan wajah kesal. Aku yakin, setelah sampai di kamarnya ia akan mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

Matt benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan terhadap kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa, kali ini ia tak berguna.

Mello sudah sampai di kamarnya bersama Matt, mereka memasuki kamar itu. Dan benar saja, Mello langsung menendang salah satu kursi mewah yang ada di sana sampai terjungkir. Matt langsung berinisiatif untuk menghentikannya, Matt segera menahan kedua tangan Mello dan memojokannya diantara dinding dan tubuh Matt.

"Hentikan! Ini tak berguna." Bentak Matt.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu." Potong Matt. Mello terdiam.

"Kali ini, lebih baik kau menemaniku." Matt tersenyum jahil. Mello memutar bola matanya.

Matt semakin menekan Mello ke dinding. Dan ia langsung melumat bibir mello dengan bibir miliknya. Awalnya, ciuman itu begitu lembut,lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi panas dan ganas.

Entahlah, tapi kali ini Mello merasa tenang. Sepertinya Matt berhasil menenangkan Mello.

"Kita bisa menemui Linda." ujar Matt setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tentu saja." Mello tersenyum menyeringai. "Dimana kita bisa menemukan tempatnya?"

"Hey, kau pikir aku ini siapa?" dengan seringaian di bibir Matt, mereka kembali kepada ciuman ganasnya.

.

.

YK

.

.

Bintang menghiasi lautan langit, bulan menerangi bumi, dan malam itu dua remaja laki-laki berjalan perlahan, berulang-ulang menengok kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Suasana begitu mencekam, entahlah, mereka berdua pun tak tahu mengapa. Mello menyentuh pundak Matt yang dari tadi berjalan di depannya perlahan. Matt menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sstt… ada apa, Mells?" desah Matt.

"Ada yang salah, Matt." Bisik Mello.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Mells. Kita belum keluar dari wammy's house tapi kau sudah menyerah."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Matt." Kali ini Matt bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Matt melihat ada ketakutan di sinar mata Mello. Ini bukan main-main, pikir Matt. Mello tak mungkin tak menyolot saat tadi dia bilang bahwa Mello menyerah. Karena Mello pasti akan tertantang dan akan menepis ucapan Matt.

Akhirnya, Matt berbalik dan memeluk Mello erat. Ia berbisik, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Mells." Mello hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali menyurusuri halaman wammy yang luas sampai pada akhirnya mereka berada di depan gerbang wammy's house. Mello berbalik, melihat dedung yang lebih mirip dengan kastil itu. Dia tak pernah tau bahwa ini adalah tempat yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Mello senang bisa tinggal di wammy's house, karena oleh sebab itu ia tak harus tinggal bersama keluarganya yang tak mencintainya. Di wammy's house ia punya Matt, orang yang mencintainya dan juga ia cintai.

Tapi, Mello tahu, diantara orang-orang di wammy's house, diantara mereka, pasti ada yang ketakutan , yang merasa sedih, yang dipenuhi dengan dilema.

Mello kembali berbalik, ia pun keluar dari wammy's house bersama Matt.

"Oh Matt, tempat Linda kan jauh dari sini, kita tak punya kendaraan, masa kita harus berjalan kaki?" keluh Mello.

"Jika kau capek, aku akan menggendongmu, Mells" Matt tersenyum jahil. Mello berdecak, "Jangan harap,"

Mereka pun berjalan melewati jalanan yang kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Setelah berjalan menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, Entah mengapa, mereka berdua merasa ada orang selain mereka, bahkan banyak orang.

Matt dan Mello berhenti seketika, ketika ia melihat, banyak orang-orang yang berkeluaran dari tempat yang persembunyiaannya. Mereka semua membawa senjata, seperti tongkat, samurai, beberapa benda tajam bahkan benda tumpul. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi Matt dan Mello.

Mello dan Matt merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga mereka saling bersentuhan. Matt merogoh sakunya, ia mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakannya, dan menghisapnya.

"Ternyata ada yang mengahalangi jalan kita, Matt." Mello menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau senang, Mells?" Matt tersenyum dengan gaya yang hampir sama dengan Mello.

"Mengapa tidak? Maksudku, kita punya mangsa disini, Matt"

Dengan itu, tawa Matt meledak memenuhi daerah yang hening itu. "Kau benar, Kita bukan mangsanya, tapi mereka adalah mangsa kita."

"Hmm… ada 14 orang ya… bagus, aku belum pernah berlatih sebelumnya." Gumam Mello.

"Hei, kau senang ya, atas kedatangan kami." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Anak kecil yang belagu." Yang lainnya berkomentar.

"Kau mau melawan kami dengan apa, hah?" seorang laki-laki tinggi tertawa meremehkan.

"Kalian akan berakhir di tempat ini." Ujar lelaki bertubuh besar.

"Kita lihat saja, nanti." Kata Mello.

Semua sudah bersiap untuk memulai pertarungan. Sepertinya, pertarungan sengit akan dimulai. Mello dan Matt bertarung. Mello menyerang salah seorang yang bertubuh besar, awalnya ia dapat menepis tongkat besi yang dibawa oleh orang tersebut. Namun orang itu punya kesempatan untuk menyerang perut mello, dan kesempatan itu tak ia sia-siakan.

"UGH!" Mello kesakitan. Kepalanya berhasil di blok oleh orang besar itu. 2 orang lainnya mendatangi Mello hendak menyiksanya juga. Tapi Mello tak kehabisan cara, ia mencengkram tangan orang yang telah mem bloknya saat ini, lalu meloncat dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang kedua orang yang mendatanginya itu.

Mello berhasil membuat gerakan itu, ia pun menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"AWW!" orang itu kesakitan, dan melepaskan headblocknya terhadap Mello, ternyata tanpa sengaja, Mello menendang bagian vital orang itu.

Disisi lain, Matt memasukan kedua tangannya di sakunya, ia hanya menyerang dengan kaki saja. Ternyata, secara diam-diam, Matt belajar capoiera. Dengan rokok yang masih mengantung di mulutnya, Matt terlihat sangat keren, dan bila kau melihatnya aku yakin kau akan bernosebleed-ria.

Sejauh ini, Matt tak pernah menemukan kegagalan dalam menyerang orang-orang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Hey, Matt ahli dalam hal ini. Mello? Walaupun dia cukup ahli, tapi dia lebih ahli dalam acara tembak-menembak. Wajar saja, jika ia bisa terpojok. Tapi Mello tak akan terpojok untuk waktu yang lama, semua tahu itu.

Orang-orang berjatuhan dan tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Mello dan Matt mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

Matt berjalan mendekati Mello, sambil memberikan sebuah coklat batang untuknya.

"Hadiah untukmu, Mells" Matt kembali menghisap rokoknya. Mello pun membuka bungkusnya dan langsung menggigitnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Matt langsung menyerang bibir mello.

Orang-orang yang ada disana, memandangnya dengan kaget.

Tapi Matt maupun Mello tak mempedulikannya, mereka lebih peduli terhadap ciuman panas itu. Sungguh sangat enak, rokok bercampur dengan coklat. Baru kali ini mereka berdua merasakannya.

Mereka saling mencoba untuk mendominasi, walau dominasi Matt lebih tinggi daripada Mello.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung sangat lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskannya untuk bernapas.

"Hei, kalian Gay?" Tanya salah seorang musuh Matt dan Mello.

Mello dan Matt mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang itu.

"Ini cinta yang menyenangkan,kau tahu." Matt mengecup leher Mello dengan sangat menggoda.

Tawa meledak di jalan itu, entah mengapa mereka yang menyerang Matt dan Mello menjadi sangat akrab dengan Matt dan Mello.

"Jadi, Kita semua ada ditangan kalian berdua, kita akan diapakan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Matt dan Mello saling memandang.

"Kalian bebas, tapi jangan lagi kalian menyerang orang lainnya disini." Ujar Mello.

"Terimakasih." Mereka semua tersenyum, dan bersorak senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian seperti bukan orang sini." Ujar Matt.

"Ya, kami sebenarnya tinggal di Amerika. Kami kesini karena mau mencari seseorang yang berkemampuan tinggi dan bisa bekerjasama dengan kami. Err.. jika kalian mau, kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami, namaku Rod, ketua dari kelompok ini."

"Oke, Rod. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua." Ujar Mello.

"Sebenarnya kalian bertujuan kemana? Kalau mau, kami bisa antarkan." Rod menunjuk mobil hitam elegan yang ada di lapangan, yang sebenarnya bukan tempat parkir.

.

.

YK

.

.

Mello mengetuk pintu, pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang membukanya.

"Cari siapa ya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Linda." Jawab Mello.

"Oh, Linda, sebentar biar aku panggilkan." Wanita itu masuk kedalam. Dan mereka pun menunggu kedatangan Linda.

Linda datang dari pintu, awalnya ia kaget melihat kedatangan Mello dan Matt.

"Mello, Matt…" dia tercengang.

"Hei, Linda, kau seenaknya saja pergi tanpa memberitahu kami." Protes Mello.

"Ma-maaf…" Linda terbata-bata.

"Aa… tak masalah, aku senang kau sudah menemukan keluarga baru." Mello sedikit tersenyum. Mello menghampiri Linda, merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan memberikannya kepada Linda.

"Ini hadiah perpisahan dariku, kau harus jaga dirimu, Linda."

Linda terlihat hampir menangis, "Terimakasih." Ia memeluk revolver itu erat.

"Selamat Tinggal, Linda." Mello dan Matt melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

YK

.

.

"Hei, dari mana kau dapat revolver itu?" Tanya Matt.

"Aku curi di ruangan Roger." Mello sedikit terkikik.

"Haha, lalu, mengapa kau tak pakai senjata itu ketika kita bertarung?" Matt kembali bertanya.

"Bodoh, jika aku pakai, Linda tak mempunyai alat untuk mempertahankan hidupnya bila ada apa-apa."

"Kau lembut sekali, Mells, aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Akh, diamlah!"

.

.

YK

.

.

Di kamar itu, mereka sedang menonton televisi bersama.

/Para gerombolan itu sudah menghilang, mereka tak dapat diketahui keberadaannya, semoga saja mereka tak kembali melakukan aksinya lagi./

"jahahaha, mereka masuk berita." Tawa Matt dan Mello meledak dikamar itu.

"Aku mau ambil coklat dulu." Ujar Mello sambil hendak berdiri dari kursi. Mello berjalan menuju Lemari es, tapi pandangannya teralih kepada Lukisan buatan Linda waktu itu.

Mello pun berjalan mendekati Lukisan itu, Ia mampu melihat tulisan kecil yang ada di bawahnya.

**Selamat tinggal, Mello. Aku selalu mencintaimu.**

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note : **akhirnya beres juga.. maaf lama apdet.. review please… ^-^


End file.
